


spurned love

by Charliesabsinthe



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Thorin Lives, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:35:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3134717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charliesabsinthe/pseuds/Charliesabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the reason Thranduil refused to help save Erebor was something so very unexpected and different to what we think we know</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I cant believe I am typing this but I somehow in my search for Bilbo/Thorin fan vids on you tube I stumbled onto a Thorin/Thranduil video and this one scene made this pop into my head. When Thorin is running from Erebor he looks up and exchanges a look with Thranduil.

When Thranduil first visits Erebor after the death of his wife Thorin is sitting close to the king such that he can learn his future duties. Thranduil is instantly taken by how handsome he looks, so very different from the elves at home, nothing to remind him of that which he has lost. Over the coming months he watches but does not approach the prince fearing the response from the prince and those close to him.Then at a Durins day feast Thorin gets drunk and kisses Thranduil, he had been harboring the same feelings. For some months they developed their relationship in private. Then a week or so before Smaugs attack Thranduils heart is shattered when he sees Thorin in Dale rubbing all over a Dwarf woman. He thinks Torin has been playing with him from the start and so when Smaug attacks he turns his back on Thorin and the dwarves in their time of need. What Thranduil does not know is that Thorin is also heartbroken. The wench in town had been hired by his father to drug him then rape him in the hopes of her becoming pregnant as he had become aware that Thorin was gay and therefore not likely to produce an heir. He does not know Thranduil had seen this interaction and cannot understand why Thranduil has abandoned him and his people in their time of need.

After many years apart Thranduils betrayal is a deep and festering wound upon Thorins heart leaving him cold aggressive and hating all elves. Thranduil also feels the same about dwarves due to the incident. When Thorin is brought before King Thranduil he sees red and does not look closely enough to relise they both harbor the same feelings of betrayal. Thranduil in a fit of rage shows the scars on his soul hoping to get Thorin to confess the game he was playing all those years ago when he gets no reply he thinks it is confirmation there was no true love between them.

When Thranduil arrives with his army he has decided that if he cannot have the dwarf he loves then that same dwarf cannot have the home he loves more than him back. So blinded by this thought he does not recognize the signs of dragon fever. When the orcs attack Tranduil tracks Thorin and when he heads of to face Azog he follows discreetly. Only he has any right to kill Thorin Oakensheild. Just as Azogs blade begins to pierce Thorins chest Thranduil jumps in and slices the beasts head from his body. As both lay there recovering their energy after the long battle Thorin gains the courage and strength to ask why Thranduil turned his back on their relationship. As soon as the words pass his lips Thranduil lets slip a bellow of rage and surges up to place his hands around Throrins neck "me turn my back! What about you and your dwarven slut, was she a part of your game, did you plan this with her." Thorin is shocked "what dwarven slut, you were and still are the only one I have ever had relations with." Thranduil shakes Thorin grip still tight on his throat "Don't lie to me I saw you in Dale pawing all over her." with this Thorin stops resisting and begins to sob. " You saw that, no one was supposed to see that, my father only wanted to ensure the continuation of our bloodline ." Thranduil is confused, " What the hell has your father got to do with this." Thorin breaks down and begins to cry "Everything it would seem. That night you saw me in town he had ..had paid the slut to get herself pregnant with my child no matter what" Thorins anger flees him and they collapse together sobbing. Grief at what they have lost consuming them.

?............?  
So what do you think? The good the bad and the ugly let me know. If you want to expand on this idea let me know. I find my writing skills are not always the best.  
Charliesabsinthe


	2. clarifications

So after a minor panic attack over not seeing my works displayed for a while after the latest server shift and then when it returned seeing over 1000 people had viewed this i figured i put aside some time to continue this.

first a few clarifications i started in a reply to a comment.

\-----  
it was said Thror would be the more likely candidate to cause such mayhem so here is why i thought of Thrain jr  
\--

As Thrain sat in his study contemplating the future he was confronted by how little future he could see for his family line. His bother had left for the iron hills and showed no desire to return so that left his children. Unfortunately he had noticed that whenever a ball was held his eldest's eyes would drift not to the females but to the males. His youngest son was aware of the importance of family and the week prior had, after a long discussion with Thrain, agreed to a contract whereby over the next six months he would search for a love match and if unsuccessful he would within a further six months be married off to a politically useful wife of Thrains choosing. Within a year of marriage a child would be conceived thus ensuring the family line would have many offspring to choose from if the Dragons fever decided to rear its ugly head in the next generation. Dis had already had two boys and while disappointing she would have no more due to the death of her husband it was enough to fill out the ranks.(yes i know this is deviation from cannon as both Fili and Kili were born after Smaug I need them to make Thranduil fall for Thorin and well this is my story and if I want to deviate from cannon I can) The only one not contributing was Thorin, after much thought Thrain came upon an idea and after shelving it a few times he finally cannot wait any longer there is talk of enemy's coming for his fathers gold so he must act. He calls in a female by the name of Ava she is rather an ugly thing but she is daughter to one of the inner counsel members and so is politically suitable for his son. As she is rather ugly no one dares think about bedding her making her easy to manipulate. She insists on one week of flirting to test the waters before doing anything drastic and Thrain accepts handing her three potions he bought for this plan to work. The first is a fertility potion she is to take one hour before the deed so she will be at peek fertility. The second is a lust potion for Thorin to put him in the mood and the third is a mild suggestive that will make Thorin more willing to do as the Ava says. Thrain knows that if Thorin gets the girl pregnant he will marry her due to the fact he will consider it his duty to take care of the child.

\----------------------------  
the second question was of how Thranduil fell for Thorin if elves only love once so here goes  
\----

Thranduil was going slowly mad, trying to raise his son alone was no easy feat whenever he left the Woodland realm to take care of his duty and ensure trading with his neighbors every female in the woods came begging to be allowed to care for his son but no matter how hard he tried no female would return for a second time as his son was very temperamental and prone to throwing rather large and explosive tantrums demanding Thranduil return.( I see Legolas as a toddler perhaps the same age of Fili and Kili which i would place all in the i would say 2760's for all three) The last Female foolish enough accept a place as nanny left after Legolas shot her in the ass with an arrow. When he visited the Dwarves and saw Thorin the first time he thought he was very handsome but nothing more as he had to focus on raising his son but when he visited a few months later he saw Thorin playing with two young Dwarves by the gates. Thorin introduced them as his nephews Fili and Kili as the months progressed and he watched more of Thorin's skill with raising the boys the more his feelings for the dwarf grew. It was midwinter when he would hand his heart completely to the dwarf. His son had by now such a fearsome reputation that no female would care for him while he was away and so Thranduil decided that the only option available to him was to take the tyke with him on a trip to Erebor. he was to stay in the mountain for a week unfortunately on the second day Legolas fell ill with a cold and need someone to care for him rather than being placed in a play pen in the corner of the meeting hall. To Thranduils surprise Thorin offered to take care of the young elf. to Thranduils immense joy Legolas accepted Thorins care and did not throw a single tantrum. While Thranduil would always carry a torch for his beloved wife he knew she would want what was best for both him and their son even if that meant finding another to love.

 

i hope this clarifies a few things. hopefully sometime in the next week or so i will achieve another chapter which will be a continuation of the story.


	3. Chapter 3

so afte a massive move a bought of illness and a age of sitting around without the motivatoim to use the keyboard i have produced this. their is more but it is in my prefered media of paper. most of what i write starts out with me and an old fashioned typewrite. i am probably going to start uploading scanned documents and then when i feel willing turn them into digital text. this is sort of a filler just to get something added (sorry)

 

\-------------------------  
Thranduiel was going to kill tauriel, how dare she break her word to his son with a declaration of "I am pregnant" she had made a vow to wed now due to her new found love for a dwarf he was about to loose his son when he needed him most. he had hopped legolas would stay and act as a barrier between him and the damned nephews. after so many years apart many small wounds had grown large their would be many misunderstandings and imagined slights to work through before his relationship with Thorin would be anywhere near what it should be. both fili and kili refused to let him have time alone with Torin for fear of something would happen to their uncle in their absence.

 

_------------_--------_------_

Thorin was going to throttle his nephews every time he though he had a chance to spend a moment alone with his elf one or both apeared. at least kili was distracted by his elf lady announcing she was pregnant as the two had spent a night of shared passion after the fall of laketown. fili on the other hand had no one to keep him from his quest to keep Thorin safe from thranduil. perhaps he should asign him to help with the collection of the dragon dung so the elves and men could use it as fertilizer for the fields hopefully he could keep him distracted long enough he could spend tonight alone with his elf. it had been very dificult convincing the lady elves to help him make up a supper picnic so he and thranduil could go to the landing by the back door and stargaze together and hopefully resolve some of the more urgent issues regarding our falling out.

\-----__-----__--__-------------  
Bilbo was so pleased to see Thorin smile for most of the journey Thorins smile seemed to be forced for the sake of his nephews now though he seemed to smile from the heart. often Bilbo often found Thorin staring into the distance with a lovestruck smile on his face. now if only he could come up with something to distract fili so Thorin could have his picnic in peace

\-----___-------___--------___-----___

Legolas was in mixed spirits, ecstatic that his father could reignite the flame for Thorin but saddened by Tauriels anouncement regarding kili. he new he could not stay and watch Tauriel grow large with the child of another, he had oft as a child dreamed of what their wedding would look like, but he also knew his father needed his support in this hard time. his father had few he could trust enough to confide in perhaps he could stay for a few moths to help his father through the worst all the while guiding him towards the hobbit as a confidant.


End file.
